Letter's Home: Adnachiel, The Angel of Freedom AKA Ella 'Elly' Taylor
by KayKay-PrincessOfTheeInsane-19
Summary: Just a collection of letters from my character Elly to her parents after she leaves home to become a hunter. Chapter Three will be used as a chapter in my Samandriel/OC story "The Fallen and The Broken" In the near future :)
1. The Beginning of a Journey

Elly sat at her desk in her room. She glanced at her door to make sure no one was going to walk in, it way about 2am and she was getting ready to leave. She wasn't sure what to write, her parents were better off not knowing why she was leaving...and what she was leaving to do. She took a beep breath and then let her hand move on its own, as if it knew the words her brain didn't.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I'm sorry for leaving, and I know what your going to think when you see my tgrust fund has been emptied but thats not it. I haven't been kidnapped and I'm not into drugs or anything like that. I'm leaving to travel...to see places, learn new things._

Elly paused looking at what she had wrote, it wasn't that far from the truth so she continued.

_You should both already know this but I love you both, and I'll try to keep in-touch...but it might not happen...please be sure to put flowers on little Jimmy's grave for my on his birthday well I'm gone...And I may be gone a long time, but just know that I will come back to see you both eventually. And if your ever in-trouble_

__Elly paused, her brow wrinkling slightly as she wrote the next part, wondering what had possessed her to write it. Journey

_pray to the angel's Adnachiel and Samandriel, help will come. I promise. Take care and don't fret to much Mom...I'm a smart girl, I know how to take care of myself...well...I guess now I'm just stalling...goodbye and I love you._

_Love_

_-Ella Taylor_

When she was done writing Elly let a few tears fall before whipping her eyes and folding up the paper and writing 'Mom and Dad' on the top before placing it ontop of her bed which she had made.

With that she picked up her suitcase which she had been packing since her parents went to bed and her duffle bag with her books in it and headed out of the house and on her way to a new life.


	2. It's Been Awhile

Elly sat at a desk in her motel room contemplating what to write. She hadn't spoken to or had any contact with her human parents since she left home at 18, 4 years ago, when she had converted her trust fund into an arsenal.

She sat there musing for a moment longer and then started writing.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_This is Elly….you might be surprised to hear from me after all this time….I just wanted to let you know I was still alive. And give you a number you can contact me at if you are ever in-trouble._

_You wouldn't believe me if I told you all the things that had happened and all the things I had learned since I left. There are so many things in this world that can't be explained and so many things your better off not knowing about your little girls life._

_I've missed you two so much…please put from flowers on little Jimmy's grave for me..._

Elly paused tears coming to her eyes as she thought about her little brother James who had been killed by a werewolf when she was 15, though her parents thought he'd been taken, she knew the truth. She had seen it's claws and fangs up close, but for whatever reason it seemed a little…afraid to go near her, so it grabbed Jimmy and dragged him off.

She took a staggering breath before continuing her letter.

_Like I said, I'm going to include a number...but if there's ever a time when you need help and cant get to a phone just pray for the angel Adnachiel, I'll get the message._

_Take care of yourselves and don't worry about me….I'm safe, and I love you both._

_Love and Freedom_

_-Ella Taylor_

When she was done writing Elly put the letter in an envelop after writing down her emergency number and went out to the mailbox on the comer of the street and dropped it in, hoping that it would make it to it's destination.


	3. I'm Coming Home

**|I'm coming home, I'm coming home, **

**Tell the world I'm coming home,**

**Let the rain wash away,**

**All the pain of yesterday|**

Elly glanced over at the bed in her motel room where an injured Samandriel was laying, wounds from an angel blade took a while to heal and Crowley had used the blade he had gotten from Samandriel plenty of times. She then looked down at the paper on the table in-front of her and started to write.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I found it, that feeling you told me I would find one day, that reason to do my best, and always try hard at what I do. Really it was always there in the back of my mind...but my memories of him were sealed shut, tighter then the liquor cabinet when grandpa come's over at Christmas time._

_I wanted my memories of him but...the other memories that came with it were unwanted...so I kept pushing them away..._

_Then the voices started, I thought I was going crazy at first but then I went to this psychic...she used hypnosis on me and the memories came flooding in, at first I got angry, mad that I had remembered...but then I saw a face within my memories...and it was all okay because I remembered him again...I guess I should get to the point...I'm an angel...a fallen angel. My name before I fell was Adnachiel, and I was the angel of Freedom and Independence._

_I get that you might not believe me...but the man I remembered...he's the angel Samandriel...and he's been hurt...I don't know where else to go, I used to have a couple of friends named Bobby and Rufus who I could go to for help...they taught me so much when I left home...but their gone, you see the line of work I'm in now is very dangerous...I hunt monsters, the children of Eve...Vampire, Werewolves, Shapeshifters, skinwalkers ect. ect..._

_I don't know where else to turn...so I'm asking you for help, please...__**I'm coming home**__...If you want me to stay away just put the sigles(sp?) I've included on the back of this paper up on the walls and I wont be able to get in..._

_Love and Freedom_

_-Ella Taylor/Adnachiel_

When Elly was done she put her hand up to the glass locket with the swirling purple energy of her grace inside and pulled on a bit of it's power and made the paper disappear, and reappear on the kitchen table of her parents home.

**|I know my kingdom awaits,**

**And they've forgiven my mistakes,**

**I'm coming home, I'm coming home,**

**Tell the world that I'm coming|**

* * *

I'll be using this as a chapter in my Samandriel/OC story "The Fallen and The Broken" :) Please read it along with my other Adnachiel AKA Ella "Elly" Taylor stories! :) This one is now complete...I think lol


	4. AN: Profile-Account Update

I messaged the user whom the problem originally started with and told him that I was going to the police. He responded saying that he talked to the person(people?) sending me the messages and told them to stop, so as of right now my account is no longer being deleted but if it continues I will be deleting my account.


End file.
